


Decir adiós es la cosa mas difícil de decir

by twistedMagic



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man - Fandom
Genre: Heavy Angst, M/M, Regret, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 02:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedMagic/pseuds/twistedMagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade continua con sus intentos de suicidarse, en vano. Peter Parker finalmente no lo soporta y le grita en cara la verdad seguido de un adiós.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decir adiós es la cosa mas difícil de decir

-¡Wade estoy harto de tus idioteces!¡Estoy _harto_!-gritó enfurecido Peter mirando con dolor, sufrimiento y frialdad, para esconder sus verdaderos sentimientos, los interminables intentos de Wade de suicidarse- ¿Qué fue esta vez? _¡QUÉ!_

 

- _Cierra.Tu.Maldita.Boca.Niñato_ -dijo Wade mirándolo. Era Wade y no Deadpool, lo que hería aún más a Peter era es minúsculo detalle que en realidad era el más importante que alguna vez hubiese prestado atención.

 

(Creo que deberias parar...)

[Estas asustando al chico de nuevo. Te juro que no habra una prox-]

 

-  _¡TÚ NO ENTIENDES NADA!_ -gritó pateando una mesa, para mandarla a volar por la ventana- ¡Nada, Peter!

 

-¡¿Qué **_no_** entiendo?!-preguntó con la voz entrequebrada, aguantándose las lágrimas con su orgullo- ¡Explícame a ver si me iluminas!

 

-¡No sabes lo que es vivir sin tener intención _alguna_!-dijo Wade para luego tan solo sentarse en el suelo, recostándose contra la pared y disparándose en la sien de nuevo. Pero en vano. Peter tan solo cerró sus ojos al escuchar el disparo, el sonido de la bala penetrando su cráneo era horrible. Un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo mientras ese sector de la casa se llenaba del olor de la sangre.

 

El odiaba cuando esto pasaba.

 

-Peter tu eres un genio, ¿ _verdad_?-comentó el mercenario más afirmando que preguntando realmente en un tono frío lleno de oscuridad- Entonces explícame, ¿cómo haces para _vivir_ cuando no puedes _morir_ pero es lo _único que realmente deseas_?¡¿Cómo sigues con tu _vida eterna_ por delante cuando _ves a todos aquellos que amas morir mientras tú no_?!-durante unos momentos él cerro su boca mientras Peter tan solo sentía una opresión en su pecho, gritando con el silencio pesado que había en el lugar.

 

(Wade,no. Wade,para. WAED ARPA)

[Creo que en estas ocasiones es en vano nuestros intentos...]

 

-¿Cómo haces para seguir riéndote del dolor que ya te consumió y seguirá haciendo eso por _siempre_ , Petey?-dijo alzando su cabeza para ver al menor- ¿Eh? Tú ciencia _no explica todo_ , tu ciencia _no tiene una respuesta para todo_. Bienvenido al mundo niño, _nadie_ tiene lo que realmente quiere porque esa es _la gracia de vivir_ -dijo para luego reírse falsamente- Es justamente quizás por eso que _no puedo morir_.

 

-Wade por fav- alcanzo a mencionar antes que nuevamente Wade se disparara a la sien nuevamente solo sumando otro intento a la lista. Otro escalofrió recorriendo el cuerpo del menor, nunca superaría su miedo a las armas desde la muerte de su tío Ben-¡Wade detente!-gritó tembloroso cubriéndose sus orejas con sus manos- D-Detente… M-me haces daño

 

El mercenario tan solo miraba al adolescente frente a él.

 

(Si una lo piensa un poquitin más,¿cuánto a pasado desde que eramos así?¿Cuánto paso desde que olvidamos como era ser feliz y vivir una vida normal?)

[Reformulando tu pregunta creo que es mejor decir: ** _¿Cuánto paso desde que olvido vivir?]_**

 

-Parker-dijo mirando al suelo- Tú eres joven, tienes un _VIDA_ por delante. Hazte el favor y aléjate de mi, niño. No soy ninguna buena influencia, nunca lo fui ni lo seré. No se porque te agrado, no se porque somos amigos. No sé nada Peter-suspiró pesadamente y lo miro, sus ojos reflejaban tanto dolor como si el llevase la carga del mundo encima- Solo se que eres joven, no desperdicies tu vida.

 

(Malagradecido, encima que el chico te quiere ayudar)

 

Peter no pudo, no más. Las lágrimas desbordaban como pequeñas cataratas sin fin, mordía su labio para no soltar algún gemido de un animal herido pero tan solo cayó al suelo de rodillas, frente a él. Apoyando con firmeza sus manos sobre los hombros del mayor, pese que su cuerpo temblaba.

 

-Wade, por favor…N-No sigas, no…¡WADE!-gritó aunque lo tenía frente a él. Su voz no era su aliada en este momento, tan solo revelaba cual herido realmente estaba. Sus emociones recalcadas en cada palabra que decía- ¡No sigas con e-esto! W-wade…-trataba de recuperar su voz, pero mientras hacia un intento de hablar y miraba los ojos de este, era realmente algo casi imposible. Por lo cual lo abrazo con fuerza, mostrando que realmente tenía miedo.

 

Peter Parker realmente tenía miedo de perder la segunda persona que realmente aprecia.

 

-Aléjate -inquirió Wade, pero Peter no lo soltó. De hecho lo abrazo con más fuerza.

 

-No quiero- confeso Peter- Tu no entiendes tantas cosas Wade, tantas. Quizás yo sea muy joven para comprender ciertos temas, quizás no. No quiero pensar mucho en ello…P-Pero por una vez, te pido solo una vez….E-Escucha sin comentar-rogó el joven abrazándolo, escondiendo su cara en el hombro del mercenario. Este no respondió.

 

-Wade… T-Tu no entiendes lo que significas para mi, t-tampoco -las lágrimas nunca se detuvieron dificultando el habla, pero igual el continuo con su temblorosa voz-  T-Tampoco espero que…Que algún día lo hagas, no quiero de todas formas…Pero, aprénde a quererte…Por favor Wade- Peter separo el abrazo y lo miro a los ojos, esos ojos celestes llenos de dolor. Sus propios ojos reflejaban dolor también- Si supieras que en realidad…Me haces más daño del que crees… C-Con todo esto… No quiero perder a alguien a quien aprecio, nunca más frente a mi…

 

Wade Wilson, el mercenario que nunca se calla, no tenía palabras. Nunca creyó ser alguien importante para Peter. Tan solo creyó que era un ‘alguien más’ en su vida, todavía lo cree aunque le digan lo contrario en su cara, ¿Quién no lo haría en su lugar? Acostumbrado a que te traten _como basura_ , haber tenido una _vida horrorosa_ , que cuando la oportunidad se presente te usen como si no fueras _más que un arma letal_.

 

Nadie tiene tanta suerte de un día para otro conocer a alguien como Peter Parker.

 

Pareciese que fue ayer cuando se conocieron…

 

**xXFlashbackXx**

-¿Me firmas esto?-pregunto Deadpool sonriendo debajo de la máscara mirando al joven héroe de Spider-Man- Soy tu fan

 

-Uh…Claro-respondió este tomando la foto y el bolígrafo- Esto… ¿Que quieres que escriba?

 

-Para mi amado Deadpool-dijo bromeando pero Spider-Man tan solo suspiro. Era más que obvio que no lo haría pero intentar no viene mal. Lo que escribió fue lo que se le vino en la mente < _De tu amigo Spider-Man > _

-Ten-dijo extendiéndole la fotografía-No soy bueno en estas cosas, nadie realmente me pide cosas por el estilo…-dijo riéndose de manera incomoda. El anti-héroe miro la fotografía y luego a el, un aire de confusión rondaba por él.

 

-¿Amigo?¿Qué?-dijo arqueando una ceja. La pregunta tomo por sorpresa al héroe.

 

-Eh, bueno…-dijo apartando la vista para luego mirarlo nuevamente- Creo que ser amigos no suena tan mal…O-O sea si tu quieres, eh

 

-Realmente eres malo en estas cosas-lo interrumpió para luego reírse- Prefiero el termino amantes, pero se te ve de esos retros. Ya sabes. El típico ‘primero amistad antes de la cita’ pero me da igual.

 

Ambos comenzaron a reír pero Wade no pudo evitar mirar al héroe reír con sinceridad. Que alguien lo aprecie es algo raro, pero será algo que en cuestión de tiempo finalizara. Todo lo hace para él, nunca disfruta algo para siempre.

 

Sonríe Wade, todos mueren menos tu.

**xXFin del FlashbackXx**

-¡¿Estas _siquiera_ escuchando?!-pregunto alterado Peter, era obvio que no. De todas maneras, Wade negó con la cabeza. Peter solo suspiro- Wade yo…No se qué haría sin ti, siempre estás ahí. _Siempre_ , y cuando no hablamos en persona o en semanas. Dios, quizás _meses_. Sigues allí, con el simple hecho de saber que estas me alegro…N-No quiero perderte Wade, ¡entiende maldita seas!-grito para levantarse del suelo y secarse las lagrimas- P-pero hoy es diferente, ya…¡ _Ya estoy harto_!

 

Wade miraba sin decir nada, no podía decir algo.

 

-Cuando te veo…Tan desesperadamente intentar morir, me haces más daño del que crees que te haces. Tanto _psicológica_ como _físicamente_. Si, físicamente-Peter suspiro incierto del hecho de lo que confesaría- Hay veces, que realmente intento suicidarme…Pero no puedo, ¿sabes por qué?-un silencio fue la respuesta- Exacto, no. No lo sabes, la respuesta eres tú.

 

El mercenario tan solo lo miraba sin creer lo que escuchaba. Todo parecía ser tan solo una ilusión tan linda y dolorosa.

 

-Cuando digo que alguien es importante para mi...Lo es. Las veces que escucho tus gritos de dolor me rompen el corazón, gritas que nada tiene sentido que…¡Q-Que tu vida es una maldita rutina! Pero lo ironico es que… Esa maldita rutina de la cual yo soy parte la gran mayoría de las veces tiene sentido para mi, lo quieras o no cambiaste mi vida. Lo que menos quiero es verte morir una y otra vez.

 

El silencio se hizo insoportable para ambos. El héroe tan solo volteo para salir del apartamento destrozado, pero antes de hacerlo dijo unas cuantas palabras que retumbaban una y otra vez en la mente del mercenario al ver el ataúd del joven que alguna vez lo solía llama ‘’ _amigo_ ’’.

 

**“Recuerda quien solías ser. Recuerda cuando eras feliz. Cuando sabias que era vivir. Hasta nunca Wade Wilson, anti-héroe Deadpool y… La persona que más ame”**

En el funeral, cuando todos se fueron Wade dejo un ramo de flores y susurro mirando la tumba, con lágrimas en sus ojos:

_-Tú eras la única felicidad que quedaba, Petey… Pero como el imbécil que soy me di cuenta tarde…Entre todos los que me abandonaron, el último que quería que me abandonase fueras tú…_

[Te trate de decir al principio de la historia. No va a haber"una proxima vez"]

 (...Callate, tan solo callate)

**Author's Note:**

> Esto... Perdón. De todas formas... Me gustaría que dejaran algún que otro mensajes para ideas mas alegres con otros personajes y hasta parejas. Personalmente me gusta Hulkeye,American arrow/Amerihawk, Stony, Thundershield. Pero soy multi-shipper asi que todo viene bien. Obviamente también Spideypool pero escribir algo triste con ellos se me hace imposible. Hoy fue la excepción.


End file.
